Ten Years Later
by kingdomkeepers365
Summary: It's been ten years since the final battle between the keepers and the overtakers. They're all grown up and haven't seen each other in years... until one day in the magic kingdom. Rated K plus for scenes involving romance.


**A/N: Hey everyone it's me kingdomkeepers365. This is my second fan fic. It is what I thought should happen ten years after the final battle is over. This was written upon finishing book four and book five hasn't come out yet. I'm letting you know this just in case you are reading it in the future when more books have been published and any of the characters in the story are dead or something. One more thing, if you have not read at least books one to three I do not suggest reading this. DO NOT I repeat DO NOT read this if you have not read book one. Thanks, and enjoy.**

Willa and Philby walked down Main street USA hand in hand. They had been married yesterday and they had decided to honeymoon in the place that brought them together; Walt Disney World. Like most of Disney's newlywed guests, they wore bride and groom mouse ears on their head. Willa saw a cast member playing Maleficent walk by, and she stopped dead.

"To be perfectly honest Dell" she said. "I know that it's over and that's just a cast member, but I swear I still get the heebie jeebies whenever I see that witch! I haven't been able to watch sleeping beauty ever since that first year."

"You can't seriously still be scared honey." said Philby. "That was years ago! I'm here for you, but seriously, come on." Willa knew that deep down Philby was just as scared as she was.

"Okay then Mr. Courage" said Willa. "Then let's go on It's a Small World." Philby paused for a moment and then replied,

"I see your point." Willa smiled and the two continued walking, laughing. Suddenly, a hologram tour host of Willa when she was fourteen walked by, guiding guests towards Cinderella Castle. A tear fell down Willa's cheek.

"I miss those days" she said. The keepers hadn't seen each other in years, and to Willa, it felt so odd to be in Disney World, without all seven of them there. Philby knew how she was feeling.

"It's okay" he said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I do too."

The two continued walking. After a few minutes, they saw a huge crowd. It seemed unnatural. A mob in Disney never reached this size, not even for the most popular characters.

"What's going on?" said Philby.

"I know" said Willa, finally realizing the cause of the crowd."I remember now. An Olympic gold medalist is going on vacation with her cousins. Today is their first day. Gosh I feel so bad for her. There's got to be some way we can help her." The keepers knew what it was like to be hounded by the press. It was not a pleasant experience. Willa didn't want anyone to have to go through it.

"I don't think so honey." said Philby "Do you not see the size of that crowd? I'd like to help, but we'll never be able to penetrate the mob of her screaming fans." Willa stayed determined.

"There has to be some way." she said. Suddenly, she saw her DHI guiding guests again. A little kid waved their arm through her. It happened often. And then it hit her. Willa smiled at Philby. He knew what she was thinking.

"No way." he said, but Willa looked at him like a child would look at a parent to beg for candy. "We haven't done it in years!" he said. "I'm not even sure if we can still do it." But Willa was not going to give up. She would do anything she could to help that girl. She closed her eyes and focused on a bright light at the end of a tunnel. She removed all fear from her body and focused on being nothing, but pure light. She opened her eyes and found herself standing there, as a hologram. She had accomplished what the keepers used to call going "all clear".

"Wait." said Philby. "You can't just walk through all those people. It'll freak them out. Do you seriously want to scar all of those people?" Willa knew he was right. The sudden lack of confidence caused her to become human again. "I know you want to help" said Philby. "But there's nothing we can do. Come on. Let's go get something to eat." Willa regretted leaving, but she knew Philby was right. She grabbed his hand and they started to walk away. But before they could get very far, they heard the girl cry out.

"Please! I just want to find my cousins." They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Is that really…" said Philby.

"Uh huh." said Willa. They'd recognize that voice anywhere. Willa disjoined her hand from Philby's and began to push through everyone in the crowd. She wasn't about to walk away from this girl. She reached the inside of the mob and grabbed the girl by the arm and began to run back through the mob. She reached Philby and the three ran off to the emporium. They could most definitely loose anyone inside the emporium. After five minutes of running, they finally lost the crowd. Willa and the girl had slipped into a woman's restroom within the emporium. They stood together in a stall, where no one would find them.

"I don't know how to thank you enough." said the girl. "I'm just trying to have a nice vacation with my family. I never would have escaped that mob of fans without you." The girl reached for the lock on the door as if to leave, but Willa put her hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"You might want to take a closer look at me before you touch that lock." said Willa. Normally, Olympic Gold Medalist Charlene Turner would not have turned around, but something inside of her told her to turn around. Something felt different. She turned around and looked into the eyes of the stranger that stood in front of her, but when she looked into her eyes, she realized that she was not looking at a stranger. She squealed with joy and hugged Willa as tight as she could.

"I can't believe it's actually you" she said.

Willa and Charlene ran out of the bathroom holding hands and squealing with delight.

"Come on." said Willa. "I'd like you to meet my new husband."

"Congratulations!" squealed Charlene. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Oh, I think you're gonna be even happier once you meet him." said Willa.

"Please" said Charlene. "Nothing could make me happier than I am right now." Just then, the girls reached the entrance to the emporium where Philby stood waiting.

"You wanna bet?" he said. Charlene squealed even louder than she had before. She ran as fast as she could and jumped into Philby's arms.

"It's so good to see you guys" she said.

"Let's go get something to eat." said Willa. "We've got a lot of catching up to do." The three walked off to Casey's Corner laughing and smiling, hungry for hotdogs.

Amanda Lockheart sat next to her fiancé Finn Whitman as Splash Mountain neared its end. She squealed with delight as the log tipped over the huge drop. She closed her eyes as water sprayed her face. The boat reached the bottom and eventually slowed down, as it continued on through the Briar Patch. Finn leaned in and kissed Amanda. She smiled. When the ride reached the loading dock once again, the two stepped out of the log and walked away holding hands.

"I'm hungry sweetheart." said Amanda.

"Me too." said Finn. "Let's go meet Jess at the entrance and then we'll go to Casey's and get some hot dogs." Jessica Lockheart was Amanda's "sister". Amanda and Jess had decided to take a vacation together and had invited Finn. The night before, Finn had proposed. Finn and Amanda walked out the exit of Splash Mountain where Jess stood waiting for them. Jess did not like log flumes.

"Hey Jess" said Amanda. "We were thinking we'd go down to Casey's and grab some hot dogs."

"Sounds great" said Jess. "I'm starved."

Amanda stood at the counter of Casey's Corner waiting for the food she had ordered for Finn, Jess, and herself. Finally, her food arrived. She handed the clerk her money and picked up the tray of food. She turned around to walk back to her table, but she instantly dropped it. There, on line, stood her old friend Willa Angelo.

"Willa!" she squealed. The two girls hugged, and a cast member brought Amanda a new tray of food. Amanda took Willa by the arm and dragged her to the table where Finn and Jess were waiting for her. "Hey guys!" said Amanda. "Guess who's here." Willa stepped out from behind Amanda and the four shared a long group hug.

"OK" said Willa. "Come with me. I have another surprise." Still too shocked for question, the three followed Willa to her table. Their jaws dropped.

"Charlene! Philby!" screamed Jess.

"Finn!" screamed Philby. The next ten minutes was filled with cheerful reunions and tons of hugs.

"Sit down everyone." said Willa. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Let's go around the table." said Charlene "I'll start. I'm an Olympic gold medalist."

"Oh my gosh!" said Amanda. "Congratulations! Well, Finn and I are engaged. He proposed last night." Finn kissed her once again. Once again the table was full of squeals and congratulations.

"And Philby and I got married yesterday!" said Willa. Again they all congratulated the two and all the girls squealed with delight. They spent the rest of the day together, laughing, crying, and talking about old memories.

That night, the kids decided to head to the plaza for ice cream. Jess stood on line waiting her turn to order the ice cream for her and the keepers. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"I'm heading home right now Aunt Bess. I'm just finishing my ice cream." Jess froze. She knew that voice. She'd recognize it anywhere. She left the line and raced over. Just as she'd thought, there stood Terry Maybeck talking on his cell phone. Maybeck looked up and saw Jess. His eyes grew wide. "Gotta go Aunt Bess." he said. Maybeck ran up to her with a huge smile on his face. "How are you?" he asked. "Are the others here?"

"Yep" said Jess. "Follow me." She walked Maybeck over to the place where all of the former keepers stood. They all exploded with joy.

"Doesn't it seem like fate that we were all here on the same day and that we all found each other?" said Charlene.

"Totally" said Philby. "It seems too unlikely to be coincidental." Amanda and Willa were fanning themselves.

"It's so hot in here." said Willa. But suddenly a cold chill filled the air, and the keepers could see their breaths. Amanda started shivering. "Oh no." said Willa. "You know what this means don't you."

"Yup." said Finn. "It means I think it's time we pay our old friend a visit." They all nodded and got up. Together they walked to the firehouse on Main Street. It was time for another adventure.

**A/N: So what did you think? Share your thoughts with me in a review. I hoped you enjoyed this. If you did read my other stories. Oh and BTW, who's psyched? Book five comes out in thirty four days! Yay! Bye and thanks for reading.**


End file.
